


Just Fuck Me Already

by sagwalli



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: At what seems like a gathering of friends, Seulgi gets much more than what she bargained for when Irene drags her into the bathroom with an ulterior motive. Much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seulrene day!
> 
> These chapters are smut with one overarching narrative. I'm so sorry for this shameless smut that kind of sucks, but who cares? I hope you all enjoy, and maybe I'll write more smut in the future. That has yet to be determined. As always, thank you all for your comments.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other stories and follow my Tumblr/Twitter @sagwalli for author updates and more!

Irene huffed and set her glass down with a resounding thud, shaking the coffee table. She uncrossed her legs and used the armrest to push herself up from the couch. If Seulgi wasn't going to do anything, then she would take the situation into her own hands. "Seulgi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come with me for a minute? I need some help with my dress." Irene stalked away, leaving Seulgi flustered and hurrying after her. 

"Can you believe this, Wannie?" Joy shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "They're not slick, you know."

Wendy sighed, watching Seulgi disappear around the corner. "No, they really aren't."

"I'm too young for this," muttered Yeri.

"Just pray they aren't too loud," Wendy said. "The tension was so thick in here you could’ve cut it with a knife."

"Irene better be grateful we're such great friends, letting her plan something like this, though I'm pretty sure she could've gotten Seulgi without us." Joy shrugged and poured herself some more wine before topping off the other two's drinks and raising her own up. "Drink up, guys. We're going to need it."

 

"What did you need help with?" Seulgi asked warily. She thought she saw Irene eyeing her when they were sitting in the living room, but she wasn't sure. They two had been stuck in some sort of cat and mouse game and while Seulgi wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into Irene's neck and make her scream, she hadn't made any advances on the dark-haired girl. But there were only so many scenarios that could come out of this, right?

"Like I said," Irene bundled her hair up in one hand, moving it to the side, and tapped at the collar of her dress, "my dress."

"You... want me to unzip it?"

Irene sighed and turned around to face Seulgi. The bear-faced girl looked a little red, whether from the situation or the wine, and very far from ripping Irene's clothes off. Irene leaned back against the bathroom counter, sliding one foot along the back of her left calf, and watched Seulgi's eyes flit down to the sight.

"Seulgi, are you attracted to me?"

"Excuse me?" Seulgi's eyes shot up to meet Irene's steady gaze, full of curiosity and some deeper intent.

"I asked if you're attracted to me, Seulgi. Don't make me repeat myself." Irene's stare was deadly, undressing Seulgi with her eyes.

"I think you're fucking beautiful." Seulgi didn't elaborate, trying to hold herself back and keep it in her pants, which is only futile following Irene's next few words.

"Good, because I think you're so fucking hot that I want you to take me in this goddamn bathroom and make me your bitch." Irene was so blunt that for a second, Seulgi thought she might've been dreaming. "So, Seulgi, are you attracted to me?" Irene asked, pulling Seulgi forward by the collar of her shirt when the girl didn't reply. "Because I think we both know," Irene pulled Seulgi until their lips were less than an inch apart, "that's exactly why we're in here right now."

"Oh, really?" Seulgi raised an eyebrow, amused, and let her eyes glance down at Irene's tantalizing lips, begging Seulgi to kiss them. "Is that what we're doing?"

"Is that what you  _want_  to do?" Irene shot back, tilting her head to the side and planting chaste kisses to Seulgi's neck.

Seulgi closed her eyes, feeling arousal bubble in the pit of her stomach, and exhaled. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back much longer."

"Then don't. Make me your dirty little slut," Irene said hotly, nibbling on her earlobe and kissing the corner of her mouth.

Seulgi dodged Irene's next attempted kiss and cupped the older girl's face with one hand. Seulgi licked her lips and moved closer. "Are you sure?"

"Just fuck me already," Irene whispered, leaning forward and closing the gap between them. "I'm all yours."

What started as light, experimental kisses slowly turned into more as Seulgi's tongue entered Irene's hot mouth. Seulgi groaned as Irene's leg locked behind her and urged her forward. Seulgi wrapped her arms around Irene's waist, picking her up off the ground and roughly forcing Irene onto the counter. Seulgi pushed her back until Irene's head hit the mirror and Seulgi held Irene's wrists beside her head, kissing the shorter girl before moving down to her neck. Seulgi let go of Irene's wrists to grip the nape of her neck and hold her close for a better angle, sucking on the supple flesh of Irene's pale neck and using her other hand to rub Irene's thigh.

"Jesus Christ, Seul," Irene breathed, tangling her hands in other girl's hair. Seulgi merely responded by squeezing at Irene's chest, drawing out a surprised cry at the sudden touch.

Seulgi nipped at Irene's neck one last time and ripped open Irene's blouse, placing her warm mouth over Irene's left breast. Irene hissed as Seulgi bit down on the already erect nipple and flicked it with her tongue, swirling around the sensitive area.

"You're such a horny bitch, Irene. You couldn't even wait until we were done seeing our friends to have my fingers inside of you, and now you're going to get what you asked for." Seulgi nuzzled the valley of Irene's chest, dragging her tongue against the wide expanse of milky skin with one hand rubbing Irene's waist. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Seulgi's hand traveled south and pushed up Irene's skirt, exposing Irene's wetness. Seulgi shoved her hand into Irene's panties, and she ran one long finger up and down the length of her slit, feeling the heat emanating from Irene. "Fuck, you're wet," Seulgi murmured against Irene's chest, still sucking at the soft skin and no doubt leaving several hickeys in her wake. She tapped her fingers on Irene's folds. "Wet just for me."

"Goddammit, just do it already-" Irene hissed as Seulgi's teeth sunk down into flesh, Seulgi's thumb pressing down on her clit.

"Tell me you want it." Seulgi kneaded Irene's chest and rubbed a nipple between two fingers, relishing in the involuntary arch of Irene's back. "Say you want my fingers fucking your tight hole."

Irene yanked Seulgi in by the hair for a rough kiss on the mouth and eyed the saliva dripping from Seulgi's mouth as the younger broke away and took her own shirt off. Irene nearly drooled at the sight of Seulgi's rock hard abs and traced her fingers on Seulgi's toned stomach. "I want you fucking my dirty little hole." She surged forward to steal a kiss from the startled girl, who quickly recovered after the unexpected move, grinning as Irene tugged on her hand and ordered, "Just fucking give it to me."

"You asked for it," Seulgi said with a mischevious smile, rubbing circles around Irene's sensitive nub before pressing down on it with her thumb and quickly flicking it back and forth as she left open-mouthed kisses along Irene's jawline. "You like it when your bear fucks you? When I use your little hole? You're already so wet."

"You make me wet," Irene managed to say before arching her back as she neared climax. "I'm-I'm gonna cum. Oh, my god, Seul-" Seulgi's palm pressed against Irene's soaking pussy and Irene helplessly bucked her hips, desperate for release. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell, Seul?!"

"Not yet," Seulgi replied, ignoring Irene's heated gaze and instead, shoving two fingers inside and stretching out Irene's tight hole.

"What do you mean- Fuck!" Irene groaned and threw her head back, letting out a small scream as Seulgi's fingers hit her sweet spot. "Harder, Seul, fuck me harder."

"I'm going to pound your pussy so hard that you can't stand tomorrow," Seulgi growled against Irene's soft lips.

Seulgi mercilessly pumped her fingers in and out, watching Irene whimper and come undone before her. Irene's messy hair made the girl look so goddamn hot that Seulgi wanted to slam her fingers into her forever, watching her cum over and over again like the goddess she was with Seulgi's name on the tip of her tongue. Seulgi shoved her tongue into Irene's hot mouth and placed a hand at the base of Irene's throat, holding the girl against the mirror as she finger fucked the absolute fuck out of her sopping wet pussy. Seulgi curled her fingers inside Irene and massaged her walls, causing Irene to jerk upwards and cry out, but Seulgi held her down.

"Holy shit! I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I'm going to- Ah!"

Seulgi didn't think she had ever seen something more beautiful than Irene Bae's gorgeous body riding the high of a fresh orgasm, body arched and mouth parted with her pussy clenching down hard on Seulgi. The smell of sex hung in the air, driving Seulgi crazy, and she wasted no time sticking her cum-covered fingers into Irene's mouth, keeping steady eye contact as the girl sucked obediently. Once satisfied with Irene's mouth, Seulgi bent down and immediately went to work on Irene's clit while it was still sensitive.

"Seul, I'm really sensitive, I'm- Ooh, oh, my god!"

Seulgi's tongue licked up and down and she sucked hard on Irene's clit, the hands in her hair only driving her on more. She forced Irene's legs further open and held Irene's body down when she jerked, desperate for Seulgi's tongue to be back where she wanted it.

"Why'd you stop?" Irene demanded, gasping for air with one hand holding the wall, staring down Seulgi who ran a hand through mussed hair and wiped some Irene's cum from her lip with one swipe of the thumb.

"You're being too loud," Seulgi said in reply, kissing Irene. "Better keep you quiet." She slapped a hand over Irene's mouth and felt Irene's tongue slither out to lick Seulgi's palm. She could feel Irene moan against her palm as the girl ground her hips into Seulgi's hand, and she fidgeted wildly as Seulgi pinched her clit, pushing her to orgasm. Seulgi's hand muffled a scream as Irene's head bobbed forward, and Seulgi used her body to still Irene's spasming one, reeling from the successive orgasms. The climax that came from playing with her clit coming right after the climax from her g-spot felt amazing. She whimpered as Seulgi lightly fingered her pussy and quieted the still-moaning girl with a kiss. "That's right, baby. Cum just for me."

Seulgi pulled Irene off the counter and pushed her against the wall so that Irene's back pressed into her front. With their bodies flush against one another, Seulgi reached a hand around and unbuttoned Irene's skirt, throwing it to the side, before squeezing Irene's round ass and giving it a resounding spank.

"You're so fucking hot," Seulgi said against Irene's exposed shoulder, placing her fingers back at Irene's welcoming entrance and kissing the girl as she turned back to look at Seulgi.

"And your fingers feel fucking good," Irene moaned into Seulgi's mouth. She wriggled her ass back into Seulgi's fingers, bouncing lightly and grinding against Seulgi's toned body. Seulgi turned Irene around and groaned as Irene licked a trail down her jawline. The taller girl grabbed Irene's leg, pulling it up, and backed Irene into the wall before driving her fingers back into Irene's hot cunt. Seulgi's fingers slipped out to play with Irene's pink outer folds, eliciting a soft moan, before Seulgi began bucking her hips against Irene's soft body with every thrust.

"Fucking hell, I want to see you cum," Seulgi said breathlessly, leaving sloppy kisses on Irene's collarbone. "I want to keep watching you cum like the fucking whore you are, huh? Begging me to fuck you hard in this bathroom when we aren't even dating?"

Irene responded by cupping Seulgi through the fabric of her pants, making Seulgi curse and force Irene to brace against the wall for support as Seulgi into pounded her from behind, moaning out, "Maybe we should -- ugh -- change that." The mesmerizing swing of her breasts and the shaking of her ass nearly made Seulgi cum then and there just from watching.  _Maybe we should_. She rolled her hips against Irene and trailed kisses down her back as Irene bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming too loud as she reached her third climax.

"Holy shit, that was hot." Irene breathed hard and reached for Seulgi's belt but was stopped by the younger girl, who just smiled.

"Nuh uh," Seulgi tutted, pushing Irene away with a gentleness that surprised her after the rough fucking Seulgi had just given her.

"Why?" Irene whined, reaching again for the belt. Seulgi gave Irene a quick kiss and a smack on the ass.

"Maybe later." Seulgi winked and slipped out the door, leaving Irene just barely standing, mouth open in disbelief.

 

"Have fun in there, Seulgi?" Wendy asked, clearing her throat. Everybody knew what had gone down. Yeri lazily flipped through the TV channels, sprawled out on the couch while Joy swirled the wine in her glass.

"Uh, yeah? I guess."

"Sure sounded like it," mumbled Joy.

"Joy!" Wendy hissed and slapped the younger's hand.

"What?" Joy drank from the bottle. "We all know what just went down."

"We do?" Seulgi asked, confused. She could feel the heat rising to her face.

"Don't mind her," Wendy said, shooting Joy a look.

"Okay," Seulgi said reluctantly, She coughed and pulled at her collar, waiting for Irene to come out and explain what the hell was going on.

 

Needless to say, Seulgi punished Irene the next time they were alone together, but Irene liked it. A lot.


	2. Jealousy Looks Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi and Sunmi performed a sexy stage, and Irene is not happy. Watching Sunmi lust after Seulgi for a solid few minutes just didn't settle well. Time to remind Seulgi who the best really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the Sunmi x Seulgi Heroine stage for KBS Gayo Daechukje. If you haven't watch it, you really should. It's legendary. Also, yes, I do know Daehwi was part of the stage, too, but he just floated around the stage and made a surprise appearance in the front at the end. That stage was Sunseul time.

"Yah, Kang Seulgi," Irene pouted, a crease on her brow. She looked like a cute bunny, and Seulgi wanted to reach out and pinch her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Seulgi cooed, reaching out to poke Irene's face. Seulgi placed her hands on the slope of Irene's shoulders, letting fingers trail down smooth skin, creeping towards Irene's waistband.

Irene smacked Seulgi's hand and glared, a fire in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me your performance with Sunmi was going to be so sexy?" Irene's hands waved wildly, and Seulgi ducked to avoid Irene as one arm swung dangerously close to her face. "You were making goo-goo eyes at each other, first of all, and -- my _god_ , don't get me started -- you  _choked_  her! Are you fucking kidding me?! Your hand," Irene's fingers found their way around Seulgi's throat, "was doing this, Seulgi. Too damn sexy, if you ask me. You didn't even bother giving me a heads-up, hm? That you and Sunmi were going to borderline fuck it all out on stage? I found out like every- _fucking_ -one else by watching her hand rub down your chest," Irene's hand wandered down Seulgi's exposed skin, acting out Sunmi's actions, "and she looked like she was ready to  _eat_  you, Seulgi. Nobody and I mean  _nobody,_  is allowed to look at you like that because nobody is eating you, okay. Only _I_  get to do that!" Irene snarled those last few words, making Seulgi gulp. She forgot how scary Irene could be.

"Sunmi can go find someone else's neck to drool over, and she can do whatever offstage with whoever the hell she wants, instead of rubbing herself all over  _my_ girlfriend. Mine!" Irene jabbed a finger at the bruise beneath Seulgi's collarbone, currently hidden from view by her top. Seulgi flinched at the contact.

Normally, Seulgi enjoyed Irene's possessiveness and tendency to act out. Irene's jealousy, in Seulgi's opinion, was a huge turn on, mostly because Irene's rampages usually led to a makeout session for Irene to mark her territory, which then would lead into Irene fucking Seulgi's brains out (or forcing the reverse) so that Seulgi would be reminded who was the best at making her feel good. Seulgi didn't really need the reminder, but she wasn't going to tell Irene that. Seulgi already knew Irene's mouth was the best. Tongue, boobs, butt, curves, everything -- all the best. Nobody could top her. (Except for Seulgi, wink wink).

Seulgi waited for Irene's anger to subside enough to pull Irene onto her lap, peppering her neck with light kisses. Irene relaxed slightly in Seulgi's hold, slinging arms around Seulgi's shoulders. After a bit, Seulgi moved onwards, reaching Irene's collarbone-

"And you fucking let her!" Irene's anger suddenly reignited, and she gave Seulgi's hair a sharp tug.

"Ow, fuck!" Seulgi cursed and brought her arms up as Irene rained blow after blow down onto her body. "Irene, baby, come on-"

"Do  _not_  touch me!" Irene stomped on Seulgi's foot, and Seulgi sank back into the couch.

"That hurt like a bitch," Seulgi muttered.

"What did you say?" Irene whirled around.

"N-nothing," Seulgi stammered as her demon girlfriend marched towards her and grabbed her most sensitive area. "Jesus Christ, Irene-"

"Shut up," Irene commanded. "I hate you, Kang Seulgi." She rubbed a finger back and forth along Seulgi's clothed slit, kissing the girl as she did so, before pushing off Seulgi and walking away.

"Irene," whined Seulgi, scurrying after the shorter girl with the swaying hips. Seulgi gently held Irene by the waist, resting her chin on Irene's shoulder and looking at the indignant expression she had plastered on her face. "Irene, baby, you know we're just friends-"

"Us?" Irene slapped Seulgi. "You-!"

"No, no, no." Seulgi quickly explained before Irene could explode, "Not us, baby. Sunmi and I. Sunmi and I are just friends. You know that. Remember on  _Secret Unnie_ we became good friends. Just friends. She's like an older sister to me. Sunmi has said before that she wants to do a girl crush collab with me, and it happened. It was just a special stage for the fans, Irene. You have nothing to be jealous over." Seulgi kissed the back of Irene's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm... I'm not jealous," protested Irene, trying to break their hands away. Seulgi tightened her grip and gave Irene a look that said,  _Don't you even try_. Irene sighed. "Fine, I'm jealous, but how could I not be? You looked like you were having so much fun! And you look so good I just want you for myself..."

Seulgi chuckled and caressed Irene's face, running a finger down her jaw. Irene closed her eyes and leaned into Seulgi's touch, taking a deep breath as Seulgi said, "I'm yours, and yours only. I had a lot of fun, sure, but," Seulgi turned Irene around and pressed their bodies together, "not as much as I have with you."

"You're so naughty," Irene mumbled, inhaling sharply as Seulgi gave her butt a hard squeeze.

"Only for you, Hyun," Seulgi said into Irene's shoulder, nipping at the skin.

Irene grabbed at Seulgi's hair and wrenched her head back, forcing her to look up. "Are you really trying to fuck me right now?"

Seulgi pouted with mock innocence. "Don't you want to?"

"You're just trying to get me to forget about this whole Sunmi thing."

"There isn't a Sunmi thing to forget about," Seulgi argued. "Now, will you please let go of my hair? I thought it was pretty hot but my neck is cramping up."

"No." The corner of Irene's mouth turned up in a devilish smile, putting Seulgi on edge.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

Seulgi didn't buy Irene's act one bit. After the first time they'd hooked up, when what was supposed to be the members celebrating instead turned into a hot fuck in the bathroom, Seulgi paid more mind to Irene's attentive gaze. Seulgi could tell when Irene was up to no good, and she'd gotten especially used to seeing Irene's I-want-to-fuck-but-I-have-an-idea look. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it wasn't. It was the look Irene had on her face at the moment.

"That's the look you give me when you're horny and have something in mind," Seulgi stated plainly. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Irene began, her grip on Seulgi's hair tightening and drawing a quick cry. "Let's just say that you should've told me about the sexy stage you had been preparing.

"I'll tell you next time, I promise."

"You bet you'll tell me next time." Irene pulled Seulgi in for a sloppy kiss before pulling the girl off. "I'll make sure you don't forget."

"Hyun, seriously, you're hot but my neck is cramping up-"

"Shut up, Seul. You're killing the mood."

"Right." Seulgi cleared her throat. "Shut me up, then."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

When Irene's lips touched her own, Seulgi couldn't help but smile into the kiss. To know the beautiful girl in front of her was all hers to hold and kiss (and fuck) was one of the best things to ever happen to her. They were still in the beginning stages of being  _actual_  girlfriends, only slapping the label on after few months, but Seulgi was sure they'd last a while. A long while. After all, this whole relationship had started with a bang; them actually banging in the damn bathroom. Before that, they'd trained together for several long and grueling years, becoming the best of friends. At this point, they were almost stuck together.

Irene forced Seulgi's mouth open, hands roaming down Seulgi's sides. Irene's tongue in her mouth felt amazing, and Irene's teeth nipping on Seulgi's lip was something she could definitely get used to.

"No" was all Irene said as Seulgi attempted to slip a hand under Irene's shirt.

"What? Come on, Irene." Seulgi's throat ran dry and she looked helplessly at the vixen before her, noticing a mischevious glint in Irene's eyes.

"Don't 'come on' me, Seulgi. You've been a bad girl, and now you're going to pay. Sit your ass down."

Irene placed a hand on Seulgi's shoulder and pushed her down until her knees hit the floor. Irene bent down, pushing Seulgi farther back so that Seulgi was laying down on the ground. Irene slowly pulled off a pair of lace panties, throwing them at Seulgi.

Seulgi sputtered as the item slapped her in the face. "You're wet."

"Of course I am." Irene bunched Seulgi's shirt up at her chest and gave Seulgi's right breast a grab.

"Shit," Seulgi breathed as Irene supported herself with hands on the ground, raised her hips, and opened her legs, one on either of Seulgi's body, showing Seulgi how wet she really was. Irene used two fingers to spread her slick folds apart, rolling her body slightly as she did so. Seulgi practically drooled at the sight, which made Irene giggle. Irene straddled Seulgi's abdomen, covering Seulgi's stomach in her juices.

Seulgi's mouth fell open as Irene's cold hands touched warm skin, bracing against her stomach for support. Irene's hips rolled forward and a moan escaped her mouth as her clit came in contact with Seulgi's toned abs. 

"I thought I already told you no," said Irene, pushing Seulgi's arms away. "You don't get to touch the merchandise."

"Can I at least-"

"No."

"Just the-"

"No."

"One-"

"I said  _no_." Irene ground her pussy harder into Seulgi, groaning as she smeared herself on Seulgi's golden abs. Seulgi cursed in her head, desperate to touch Irene in her naked glory, skin all exposed and calling out to Seulgi. Seulgi was just about ready to throw Irene to the ground when Irene grabbed ahold of her own breast, squeezing and rolling a nipple between two fingers.

"Fuck, baby," Irene moaned, grinding faster. She was essentially humping Seulgi into the ground, slick cunt squelching with every movement and driving Seulgi utterly insane. Seulgi gritted her teeth as she was pulled upright by the neck coming face-to-face with Irene's breasts dangling right in front of her face but just out of reach. Seulgi's tongue poked out on instinct, about to lick Irene's skin, when Irene laughed and said, amused, "Didn't I say not to touch?"

Seulgi stopped, saying sheepishly, "Sorry, baby. I just couldn't resist." Seulgi breathed hot air onto the nipple that was less than an inch from her face, so easily accessible and ready for Seulgi to take into her mouth.

"You want to suck on my tits?" Irene jiggled her perky breasts in front of Seulgi's face. Seulgi licked her lips.

"Please."

"Okay, baby bear, but only because you asked nicely." Irene pulled Seulgi by the shoulder and Seulgi went to work, latching onto Irene's nipple with her mouth and tugging at the other with one free hand, tweaking the sensitive skin. She heard Irene's breath hitch as she bit down on the nipple, swirling her tongue around the areola. She could feel Irene's soft body against hers, heart racing, and skin hot to the touch. Irene's breasts were so nice and perky, and Seulgi reached up to knead them. She got away with it for a few precious seconds before Irene interrupted. "No touching."

"Fine," grumbled Seulgi, squeezing once more before being pushed back yet again until her back came in contact with the floor. Her mood immediately lifted upon seeing Irene's next move.

"I want you to eat me out," Irene said breathlessly and licking her lips in anticipation. Seulgi dove in as the goddess straddling her face began gyrating her hips in painfully slow circles, teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip, with one hand kneading her own chest as the other pressed into the floor so she wouldn't tip over. Seulgi's hands were pushed away as she attempted to grab onto Irene's body, earning Irene a painful nip on the inner thigh.

"Yes, yes," Irene cried out, pushing herself against Seulgi's mouth and muffling the groan that escaped Seulgi's lips. Seulgi's tongue dipped into Irene's hole, making Irene buck her hips and ride Seulgi's face so that Seulgi's nose nudged up against all the right spots. Irene pushed her hips back so Seulgi's tongue ran up the length of her slit and reached her clit. Seulgi sucked on the nub, keeping quiet as Irene's soft, sordid moans filled the room. Seulgi buried her face deeper into Irene and swallowed a mouthful of Irene's slick juices.

Seulgi came up for a breath of air, took one look at Irene's glorious body, and cursed. "Shit, Irene, I can't anymore."

"I thought I told you not to touch." Irene giggled and slid her hands down Seulgi's arm towards the hand that gripped her waist.

"You did," Seulgi agreed before flipping them so that Irene's back slammed against the floor and nuzzling against Irene's unmarked neck. "But I don't really care."

"Bad girl, Seulgi," Irene tutted, relenting and allowing Seulgi to continue leaving a trail of love bites along her skin.

Seulgi sucked at Irene's supple flesh, bringing blood to the surface and causing another bruise. "You love it."

"Mm, yeah I do," Irene hummed, bringing Seulgi closer. She forced Seulgi to look her in the eyes, challenging the girl. "Now make me cum, okay?"

"Anything for my baby," Seulgi promised, dipping below Irene's line of sight and pushing her tongue past pink folds. Seulgi lightly tugged at Irene's clit with her teeth and sucked before releasing it with a  _pop!_  

"Seulgi. Seulgi, fuck," Irene cried as Seulgi's tongue sent shivers down her spine.

Seulgi sucked harder, teasing the area around Irene's clit. Irene's body stiffened as she reached her climax. As cum leaking from Irene's hole, Seulgi gratefully swallowed all that she could taste and licked her lips before coming up to give Irene a kiss.

"Seulgi~" Irene mewled as Seulgi tweaked her nipple a little rougher than she'd expected.

"Yeah?"

"I can taste myself on you," said Irene. She cupped Seulgi's wetness, running a finger down the length of the clothed slit. "How turned are you right now?"

"Incredibly," Seulgi breathed. She stood and leaned against the couch armrest for support, feeling her own juices stick to her underwear. There was a noticeable wet patch on the outside of her jeans; the result of Irene's teasing. Seulgi had felt herself get turned on the second Irene had started getting mad about Sunmi. Angry Irene was hot. Naked Irene was hot. Angry, naked Irene was even hotter. Of course, Seulgi was going to get wet.

Irene unbuckled Seulgi's belt and undid the buttons of her jeans. "Off, now," demanded Irene. Seulgi obeyed and in a few seconds, left her jeans in a heap on the floor. "Shirt, too."

Irene kissed behind Seulgi's ear and felt the hardened muscles of Seulgi's eleven-shaped abs. She grabbed at Seulgi's chest, placing her mouth over a nipple, and took Seulgi's hand within her own. Irene slipped her hand, still holding Seulgi's, into Seulgi's underwear and covered both their hands in Seulgi's arousal. Irene took Seulgi's finger and popped it in her mouth, poking her cheek out from the inside as Seulgi watched. Irene cleaned off Seulgi's fingers before using her own hand to find Seulgi's clit, rubbing the little nub. Irene pressed her thigh in between Seulgi's legs for pressure and flicked. She smirked as she noticed Seulgi's breath catch in her throat. Seulgi gripped Irene by the neck and let one hand tangle in her hair.

"Irene, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum, Irene, ah- Shit!" Seulgi swore as her legs cramped up instantly, her climax reached. She dug her nails into Irene's shoulders, holding on for dear life as her body twitched. Irene rubbed comforting circles on Seulgi's back.

"Aw, baby bear. You really needed to cum, huh?" Irene teased the younger girl and pinched one chubby cheek. Seulgi breathed heavily, still reeling from the toe-curling orgasm that she'd just received. She hadn't realized just how horny Irene had made her and hadn't anticipated the violent climax. Irene had really pushed her, what with Irene grinding on her and then not letting her touch and just overall being the tempting goddess she was. Seulgi's chest rose and fell rapidly as Seulgi sucked in air and recovered enough to speak.

Seulgi wrinkled her nose. She was sure she lasted less than five minutes. "Yeah, because you're such a tease."

"Well, I'll be sure to tease you next time."

"Yeah, you- Wait, what?"

Irene leaned forward and whispered hotly in Seulgi's ear, " _Strip_ tease."

"God, save me," muttered Seulgi at the suggestion. Irene's fingers pressed onto her clit. "I'm still sensitive, Irene."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me."

"And the members will be home soon."

Irene paused. "Now  _that_  sounds like a problem." She took a moment to look at Seulgi's dopey post-sex face complete with a lopsided smile. "You're so cute." Irene hugged Seulgi and patted her on the cheek before picking up the clothes that had been strewn over the floor.

"You know," Seulgi said with a smug look, "you're kind of hot when you're jealous."

Irene snorted and strutted up to Seulgi with arms full of clothes. "Don't get used to it. Now give me those." Seulgi puffed her cheeks out and exhaled as she pulled off her soaked pair of underwear and held it out for Irene. What a relief to finally take those off. Irene plucked the item from Seulgi's outstretched hand. "Good girl. I'll throw these in the next wash."

"Thanks, Hyunnie. You're the best."

"I know I am," said Irene, before saying under her breath, " _I'm_  the best, not Sunmi."

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing." Irene quickly shuffled off with the bundle of dirty clothes, leaving Seulgi with more questions than answers.

Seulgi went to put on some clean clothes and dry underwear. She tossed her soaked pair in the hamper. What a relief to finally take that off.

After both were clothed, the couple retired to the couch, snuggling under a blanket with Seulgi's nose nuzzling the back of Irene's neck as they watched TV. Seulgi wasn't really sure what was on, and she wasn't really paying attention. All she was paying attention to was Irene's lavender scent enveloping her in a warm hug. Irene smelled so nice.

The door opened, revealing the three members just returning home.

"What'd you guys do today?" Wendy asked casually, placing a bag on the counter. "Anything fun?"

Joy choked at the implication. "Wannie, don't even ask. I don't want to know."

"Yeah," Yeri agreed. She began helping Wendy put their newly bought snacks in the cupboard. "Yuck."

"You'll understand someday, young one," said Irene without turning around.

"Did you buy Pringles?" Seulgi asked hopefully.

"Of course we did, you dumb bear. Everybody knows they're your favorite," answered Joy with a snort.

"Yay! Thank you~"

"Yah, Kang Seulgi, stop acting cute." Joy took out seven canisters of Pringles and placed them on the counter where Seulgi could easily find them. One can for every day of the week.

"You like it," Seulgi said in reply.

"And I, for one, love it," Irene added, making Seulgi laugh.

"Such a kid." Joy rolled her eyes and lined the Pringles against the wall so they didn't take up so much counter space.

Yeri finished putting the food away and looked again at the couple, all cuddly on the couch. Sickeningly cute. Yeri closed the cupboard door and sighed. Damn, she felt single. Yeri turned to the other single members and motioned for them to follow. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to witness anything unholy."

"They've already sinned," grumbled Joy, following Yeri.

As the three members departed for their rooms, Seulgi wrapped her arms tighter around Irene, her smaller body feeling so nice against hers. Seulgi rested her head against Irene's shoulder. She didn't feel too disappointed that the members had left so soon after not seeing them all day since at least she had Irene. Seulgi would catch up with the other members later. Seulgi burrowed her face into Irene's oversized t-shirt. With the members shut away in their rooms, that just meant Seulgi didn't have to share. More Irene for her. Just the way she liked it.

"Hey, bunny?"

"Yes, baby bear?"

"I love you."

Seulgi said it so earnestly that Irene couldn't help but smile and kiss the tip of Seulgi's button nose.

"And I love you. Don't you forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic might not be as ~steamy~ as the first chapter I posted. There was interest in a second chapter, so here is my attempt. After I saw the Heroine stage and read comments about Seulgi's bunny getting jealous, this smut idea popped into my head, so lucky for you guys.
> 
> Thank you for reading and subscribing to this story! As always, your comments and upvotes are really appreciated. Your support is what motivates me to write more, so I hope you keep enjoying my stories.
> 
> And please continue bearing with my smut writing style. :3
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @sagwalli


End file.
